The Wolf Next Door
by force majeur
Summary: AU. Sasuke tidak tahu jika dia telah menarik perhatian packmaster Colombia Basin Pack. NaruSasu


**Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto, siapa lagi?

**Author's Note :**

Aku sudah ngerencanain nulis ini sebelum aku lulus SMA. Dengan bodohnya aku mengatakan "Wah, aku pingin buat side story buat ini, boleh?". ya, cerita ini adalah side story dari sebuah fanfic yaoi berbahasa inggris! Bodohkan? padahal aku gak bisa nulis yaoi. Si author si bilang oke oke saja, senang malah. Tapi, mungkin karena lama, dia lupa aku T^T. Jadi intinya, ini sedikit dirubah, untuk menghindari yaoi, tapi gak jauh dari shonen-ai XD

Cerita ini berdasarkan Mercy Thompson series, bukan New Moon, sama sekali bukan. Baca Twilight saja ayas tidak.

Okeh kalo begitu, kita langsung ke ceritanya!!!!

**Warning :**

**narusasu **( karena hami nggak suka sasunaru ) dan Bahasa Indonesia yang kacau?

* * *

**The Wolf Next Door**

**by hamiechi**

**

* * *

  
**

Adalah gigitan-gigitan haluslah yang membangunkan Sasuke pagi itu. Dia yang tekanan darahnya selalu turun di pagi hari itu tak akan bangun hanya dengan gigitan halus di telinga atau hidung atau jilatan di pipinya.

Saat itu, diantara sadar dan tidur, dia membayangkan Hebi – Itachi yang menamakan kucing gendut itu – menjilati wajah dan menggigiti kupingnya. Lalu dia ingat, Hebi hanya hobi menggigit jempolnya, tidak pernah yang lain.

Terlalu banyak berpikir dalam kondisi seperti itu, Sasuke kembali jatuh ke alam mimpi dengan erangan.

Tapi nasibnya memang buruk pagi itu, gigitan di telinga dan hidungnya belum berhenti juga dan dia merasa gigitan itu bakal menuju lehernya. Hanya membayangkannnya saja Sasuke sudah merinding sehingga dengan erangan kesal dia memukul apapun itu yang menggagu tidurnya itu.

Dia merasakan bulu halus ketika berhasil memukul apapun itu. Jadi benar Hebi?

Sasuke mengerut dan menguap lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan taringnya yang lumayan tajam. Apapun itu sudah berhenti menggigitnya. Dia memukulkan tangannnya ke arah "apapun" itu sekali lagi, dia sebal diganggu tidurnya. Dia berusaha merubah posisi tidurnya ke samping dan saat itulah dia sadar bahwa sesuatu yang besar, jauh lebih besar dari Hebi – kucing gendut yang kadang lucu itu – menindihnya. Dan sesuatu itu mengeram. Getaran suara "sesuatu" itu terasa di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya. Karena sudah sedikit sadar, hidungnya tahu dengan jelas itu bau apa, dia tahu sekali dan dia takut untuk membuka matanya. Dia berharap saat itu dia masih bermimpi.

Dengan paksaan, dia membuka matanya. Dan mimpi buruknya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

Werewolf. Merah. Besar.

Alpha! – dia yakin itu Alpha.

Tanpa pikir panjang – karena Sasuke tak pernah berpikir panjang di pagi hari; saat bangun dari tidur tepatnya – Sasuke berubah menjadi coyote dan berusaha kabur.

Namum si Alpha mengeram, mengirim rasa ngeri ke tulang belakangnya. Dan lebih parahnya, si Alpha menindihnya dan menggigit leher Sasuke.

Peringatan untuk tidak kabur.

Sasuke hanya bisa merengek ketakutan, tubuhmya kaku. Sudah instingnya untuk patuh pada predator yang lebih kuat darinya, lebih jauh lagi predator yang menggigitnya adalah seekor alpha!

Sasuke bisa merasakan taring si Alpha menembus bulu tebal di lehernya. Dia merengek lagi, memohon untuk dilepaskan.

Si Alpha mengeram.

_Tuhan, apa salahku!?_

Ketika si Alpha melonggarkan gigitan di lehernya, Sasuke merengek lagi, dia tidak tahu apa salahnya sehingga mengundang Alpha masuk ke kamarnya. Ibunya tidak memberitahunya ada sekumpulan werewolf di kotanya. Dan lagi, ibunya suka sekali melihat Sasuke menderita. _Tuhan~~~_

Si Alpha, rupanya bosan dengan menggigit leher Sasuke, melepaskannya dan bergulung di samping Sasuke. Tubuh werewolfnya hampir tiga kali ukuran tubuh coyote Sasuke. Mata merahnya – Sasuke baru sadar warna matanya -- mengawasi Sasuke dengan tajam.

Sasuke tahu apa yang diharapkan si Alpha. Sasuke bergulung; melepaskan diri dari bajunya dan memperlihatkan perutnya pada si Alpha dan merenggangkan lehernya, tanda dia menyerahkan diri pada si Alpha.

Si Alpha meringis.

Si Alpha mendekati Sasuke, menyentuh perutnya dengan mulutnya.

_Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Sasuke hampir meloncat dan lari ke kamar kakaknya saja ketika si Alpha menyentuh perutnya. Itu bagian yang disukai predator untuk membunuh mangsanya.

Si Alpha meringis lagi – _kenapa dia suka sekali meringis_, pikir Sasuke kesal – dan menggigit hidung Sasuke. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan lompatan super, si Alpha keluat dari jendela Sasuke yang terbuka ke malam tanpa bulan ( Sasuke mengingatkan dirinya untuk mengunci jendelanya nanti ).

Si Alpha mengaum, panggilan kepada kelompoknya.

Sementara Sasuke merengek, terlalu shock untuk bergerak dari tempat tidurnya dan tetap dalam posisi menyerah.

* * *

Pagi itu, Itachi terbangun dengan Sasuke dalam wujud coyotenya diantara kakinya, bergulung di bawah selimut Itachi. Kepalanya berbantal paha Itachi.

Dia bangkit dan sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke, dia bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat Sasuke ketakutan sampai berlari padanya. Mengingat Sasuke sudah hampir delapan belas, dia meragukan mimpi buruk sebagai penyebabnya, seperti ketika Sasuke masih kecil.

Selama seminggu Sasuke tidak mau keluar dari kamar kakaknya dan dalam wujud coyote tanpa berubah ke wujud maunusianya sekalipun. Pada malam hari, Sasuke akan tidur berbantalkan paha Itachi. Dan ketika Itachi harus bekerja, Sasuke akan bersembunyi di bawah ranjang Itachi, biasanya di temani Hebi.

Di hari keempat, Itachi akhirnya mendapat jawaban dari adiknya kenapa dia ketakutan sekali.

Di hari kelima, Itachi mengetahui jika Naruto, si pengacar sekaligus tetangganya adalah packmaster dari Colombia Basin Pack yang menguasai kota tempat dia tinggal. Dan adik laki-lakinya rupanya berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

END

* * *

**A/N : **Ayas tahu fanfic ini pendek. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saya mau ujian. Dan belum ngerjakan tugas Hukum Keuangan Negara malah! Hadeh hadeh!

Okeh pembaca, apa pendapat kalian? Review dunk, pleaaaaase! Jika kalian ingin melihat cerita ini dalam sebuah seri, katakan saja. Saya akan berusaha meneruskannya setelah ujian. Dan jangan lupa doakan saya!

okeh, quote of the day:

Mertua pintar, menantu anak pajak :D

ja!

Review!

JA!

**//hami//**


End file.
